Aftershock
by peanutforsale
Summary: A decision has to be made. Edogawa Conan must die in order to save everyone. But the effects are unimaginable.
1. Chapter 1

7 years still looking for antidote, Edogawa Conan was becoming a icon to the Tokyo police force and to the public because of his wits and intelligence of a 17 year old detective. This drew the attention of the hounds hiding in the night, The Black Organization. Another problem is as he grew up, the face of the forgotten detective is being carved on the face of the bespectacled little detective and this created a conspiracy of a detective being shrunken to the public or the brother of the savior of the Metropolitan police, Kudo Shin'ichi, to the public.

Still hiding in the shadows of lies, Conan asked help to the shrunken scientist, Haibara Ai ( Miyano Shiho/Sherry ), with the same condition as him to avert a inevitable calamity under the command of the Organization.

"What are you going to do now Metantei-san?" asked Haibara with a hint of sarcasm "if your continuous fame keeps rising at this rate, you will make yourself to the top list of of threat by them like that Kudo Shinichi did"

"I know, I know" replied nonchalantly " I just have to make the first move"

This caught the attention of the scientist and asked with a frown and anger written on her face " you do don't mean-"

"Yeah, I'll take them down" with a serious tone and a smirk on his face " One of the CIA operative that infiltrated the Organization, Kir, sent us information about a meeting of the Organization agents and I will help the FBI on this mission"

"That is absurd!" roared Haibara, "You're walking into a death trap and you know it. Your actions may lead the one close to you into a mess , everyone :Me, Hakase, The detective boys and ...and even your beloved Ran!"

"She's just my childhood friend, thus she already moved on to another man"  
answered gravely with his hair hiding his face ,"You don't need to make the antidote to the apotoxin because I have no reason to go back in my old self, hence I already made up my life in this body and leaving this body will only cause uproar on sudden disappearance of Conan. I already made up my decision."

"Well that's going to happen because you're going to disappear because they will kill you." responded with a sharp and piercing voice "If you don't have any reasons to go back into a big headed detective freak that you are, what is the reason of taking them down if not the information of the apotoxin? Revenge?"

"..."

"I thought you have the immeasurable sense of justice that you are known of. You've-"

"Justice" answered calmly while checking his watch

"Huh?" confusedly asked

"Justice" repeatedly answered, opening the latch of the tranquilizer dart on his watch "I want to bring them on light, where they will be sentenced on the mayhem they had brought. To bring justice to the loss of the unenlightened family who are mourning on a murdered member on what they thought an accident. I hope you understand this Haibara"

The shrunken scientist was speechless trying to process every-bits of words that had escaped to the lips of the detective. "Baka ne" whisphered with the shadow of the night on her face "You will lose your life trying to bring justice on the stranger who you don't even know. It is worthless for someone to lose a life trying to bring light on the shadows inside a darkness if that man will only sacrifice its own life trying see what' inside the darkness, then as the man opens it darkness escapes devouring the light, leaving destruction on its wake. All of this will happen because of the human temptation -"

"and leaving hope." finished with a smirk engraved revealing his face. "Pandora's box eh?"

"Yes, and you must not open it if it only gives you hope" answered with a teary red eyes "Please don't go, as you said your life is important to everyone, your life is meaningful to everybody you know and what will happen if they heard a news that the little stubborn detective found his body lifelessly."

"..."

"And me.. your important to me, your the first one to accept me and you kept a promise to protect me. If you di-.. disappear, what will happen to me? You're the only reason that I chose to live my miserable life to keep you accompanied.. then you're going to leave me." whispered with now droplets of water falling out of her eyes breaking her poker face. "I love you"

Conan was shocked by the sudden confession of Haibara in a short period of time then suddenly regain his cool and said "Gomen, Haibara. I must do this for the sake of everyone, and you. I feel the same way about you."

He hugged her tightly while her sobbing his chest.

'Forgive me' is the last word she heard before falling asleep in arms of the detective. He placed her on her bed then glanced at the pen and paper placed on the table. He wrote his letter then stared at the sleeping female with near-drying tears on her eyes. He placed a kiss on her forehead then folded the letter with the name Miyano Shiho on the front. The detective glanced at the sleeping figure of the scientist without fear or sarcasm masking her face then left with tears flowing through his eyes.

-  
She woke up in late morning wondering on how did she get on her bed. As she tried regain her memory on what happened last night she heard the TV reporting something but mumbled. She stood lazily and marched towards the voice of the reporter. Each step feels heavy as her memory comes pieces by pieces then it hit her. She felt cold and shivered due to fear as she remembered what happened last night and hurried to the living room only shock and horror welcomed her.

_"The kid named Edogawa Conan was believed to be dead. His clothes were found near Beika at the Abandoned Warehouse with bullet holes in it and blood that says belongs to him. Further investigation near the warehouse were deployed to look for the body of the child genius that always helped the police on most of the cases. Inspector Megure refuses to give more information about the case and said that the Conan is not dead if the body isn't found."_ The reporter on TV stated as she read the notes written on her notebook.

Her body went numb and drifted away from reality as she heard the news. She only regained herself as she heard a cup breaking at the entrance of the kitchen seeing the Professor speechless on what he heard.

_'Edogawa Conan, dead, clothes with his blood, Gomen Haibara'_ her thoughts haunted her standing motionless in front of the TV and in the middle of the living room. Her tears flowed freely in her eyes as the thoughts kept repeating in her head nonstop until she gave up and fell on the floor unconsciously.

The professor hurried as he saw his adopted daughter fell unconsciously on the cold floor of the living room ignoring the shards of glass beneath his feet. He raised her to the couch and stood motionless in front of the female then cried knowing that Conan/Shinichi died and memories played on his mind.

Everyone is astound at the news of the little detective's death. Many police officers mourned at the death of the bespectacled boy but Inspector Megure others in the police force failed to accept the kid's death with Ran ,Sonoko , the Detectives Boys, and may others close to him didn't believe that he died.

* * *

"The death of you brought a enormous effect to the public and to the authorities." said the American woman with unaccented Japanese, "You'll be remembered."

"Yeah, I know." answered the kid with over-sized glass above his nose, "I hope they will understand what I've done."

"Oh, They will" replied the woman, "It must be hard for them but the decision has to be done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**

* * *

_Don't run away. Don't run away... from fate._

_._

_._

**_CHAPTER 2_**

Conan's disappearance had a huge impact on the daily lives of the people, most of the are the one close to him. Ran, who has been crying since the death of her adopted little brother who is always by her side to comfort her on her lowest point of her life, but he isn't there this time making this part of her life miserable and on the rest of her life. She felt like a huge chunk of her existence has been taken away, but even her adopted little brother had been gone, her best friend, Sonoko, is always there by her side who is also affected by Conan's death.

The famous sleeping detective, Mouri Kogoro, also affected by the little kid's death volunteered to the investigation of Conan's case. But without the help of the little detective's brilliance on finding small parts of the case as they say, his help became useless on the investigation.

The news spread like a uncontrollable wildfire leaving a damage on its trail and the fire reaching every possible spots. The Osakan detective was severely affected by the broadcast on the TV. His only best friend who understand each other was gone without his permission or a farewell clue on his sudden disappearance. This made him break down as he thought of the shrunken detective then cried in front of his childhood friend, Kazuha Toyama, who tried to comfort him while in a embraced tight hug.

"Ku- Conan is dead" stammered Heiji while grabbing her tighter crying above her shoulder.

Kazuha drew smooth circles using her palm at the back of the mourning Osakan detective.

"You don't want Conan-kun see you crying like this dont you?" redness formed around her eyes as she tried to calm her childhood friend "I'm sure he will laugh at you if he sees his friend crying like a baby".

As the time passed, sobs and cries grew quieter and quieter. Loosening the grip of his tight embrace, he finally stopped crying and pulled away on the hug but saw each other's faces. They couldn't help but laugh at each other's faces with redness around their eyes.

As the laughing died, Heiji faced away from Kazuha embarrassed and said "Thanks, for everything".

"Anything for a friend" she smiled sheepishly

About to leave, she suddenly heard her name being called in a whisper.

"Kazuha"

"What is it Heiji?

He turned his head to face the girl and said, "Were going to Tokyo".

She couldn't help but wonder 'why he wants to go there?', but pushed her thoughts in very back of her mind and answered "Sure"

He smiled at the answer and left leaving Kazuha alone smiling as she saw her best friend smile again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the crime scene, Miwako Sato and Wataru Takagi , Conan's closest friend when it comes to work, were ordered to investigate for further information on the clothes left behind by the shrunken detective with 5 bullet holes and blood at many spots around the pit. Also affected by the news, this doesn't stop them investigating further on Conan's case.

"Takagi, report." ordered Megure as calm as possible in spite of pressure of Conan's disappearance.

"Conan fingerprints' were found at the clothes and the 4 holes are possibly made by a 5.56x45mm ammo cartridge by estimating the diameter present at the evidence you gave us." Takagi stated while flipping through his notebook.

"WHAT?!" shrieked the Inspector echoing across the room "45mm you say?!"

"Yes, the forensics believed to be" Sato answered undoubtedly

"Then were dealing with something big here"

"And also the-" Takagi tried to add but successfully cut by Sato over her loud voice

"Why?" curiosity plastered on her face

"5.56x45mm bullet are usually used on M16" paused making the intensity of the atmosphere increase "which are manufactured in America"

There was a short silence as the information tried to process in their minds until Takagi-keiji spoke.

"Also the autopsy-" cut again by Sato-keiji by her intense voice

"So that only means these guns used are smuggled inside Japan?" asked curiously.

The Inspector nodded.

"And also-" Takagi tried to interrupt but again cut off but with Inspector Megure

"We may need to find the records of the products and the ships that entered Japan boundary in order to find the one who did this to Conan-kun -" suddenly cut off by Takagi

"Inspector Megur-"

"What is it Takagi?!" bellowed that echoes across the room

"Uhmmm-" startled by the sudden outburst

"Spill it out Takagi" ordered Sato with a hint of anger in her tone

He looked at the two pair of eyes that can kill him anytime. He sighed and finally blurted.

"Autopsy says that the blood present in the clothes do belongs to-"

"Conan-kun, of course we know that" suddenly cut Takagi knowing her answer is right. She stared at the eyes of her partner realizing there is more of it.

He shook his head sideways slowly and finally continued.

"The autopsy took sample of the blood in the clothes that we recovered and processed it. The results were different than I- we expected, and it belongs to... Kudo Shinichi."

"WHAT?!" both asked almost shouting at information stated

His arm flew upward instinctively in defense and shrank back as the Inspector rose out of his seat and stared at Takagi that can cut a boulder in half within a few meter.

Takagi slowly stood straight lowering his hands, his only defense in case of things get out of control and thing go flying out, nervously. Icy sweat rolled down his cheeks as he checks the Inspector and his partner in the corner of his eye flipping through the pages of his notebook.

"Uhhmmm." searching through the neat written reports "The autopsy took a DNA sample on the remnant dried blood present on the shirt. They analyze the DNA chains and tracked the owner of it throughout the database. Finally the result only match one bearer, and it is Kudo-kun"

The room was filled with silence as every word sunk deep into their minds until Sato-keiji asked a question.

"What does this supposed to mean?" she asked with confusion "Is he with Conan-kun that time of the incident?

"I don't know, but we will find answer" The Inspector responded "Takagi, is there anything else?"

"Uhhm, Yeah" flipping through his notebook again "The forensics also traced a bit of oil around his jean at the cuffs."

"Hmmmm" placing his fist on his chin "Takagi, you'll find people who are closest to Shinichi-kun"

"And you Sato, we'll investigate every bit of information we can get at those warehouse " grabbing his coat then placing it on his back "even if we need to take down those warehouse we will"

"Hai" Both exclaimed as they ready themselves.

"Alright, dismiss"

The two left the room running while they left the inspector alone.

'What kind of mess have you got into Kudo-kun' thought Megure while leaving the room.

* * *

Haibara woke on her deep sleep. The surroundings shine as the light enters through the window and silence to embrace her. She threw her arms against her eye covering it from the intense sunlight that she isn't used to be.

As her eyes started to adjust she examined her surroundings and couldn't help but to notice how familiar the room she was in. She was sitting in a sofa with a cover from her feet to her shoulders, The TV in front of her and light that enters through the windows around.

'Right, I must be in hakase's living room' she thought while standing using her two legs.

She lost her balance as she tried to stand. Using her left hand as a stand she left a pain in her head and used her right hand to place on her forehead.

"Ai-kun!"

A familiar voice broke the silence that lurks around the room. She looked around to find the source of the voice but only finds a blur of white closing toward her.

Finally recognizing the figure as her eyelids started to open because of the throbbing pain produced by the headache that welcomed her.

"Ai-kun, are you okay?" noticing the bent female using her hand located on the arm chair of the sofa to support her weight and her hand placed on

her head. He couldn't help but feel a pang of conscience asking her if she felt okay because judging by the position she is in, she's definitely not okay.

"Headache?" he asked trying to help

There was a short silence as he waited for her answer but only gets a nod from the female.

Before departing to the kitchen to find a Ibuprofen, he helped her to sit down at the couch then hurriedly went to kitchen to find what he's looking for.

She felt better as she sat at the couch and her hand still lying on her forehead until cacophonous sounds of falling pan, loud slams of cabinets, and sounds of footsteps echoed through the room. The annoying sounds continued until sound of "AHA!" was heard. A silence followed until gentle sounds of footsteps grew louder and louder until it stopped.

"Ai-kun, drink this" placing a glass of water in the table then handing out a tablet "It will reduce the pain of your headache"

She reached for the medicine and then took the glass of water given by the caring professor and thanked him.

"Thanks Hakase"

"Don't mind it" and sighed in relief "I'll be ordering our food since you can't cook today. Just call me if you need me, okay?"

She nodded and opened her eyes.

"Hakase" she called as the distance between them grew larger.

"What is it?" he turned around seeing her innocent blue cerulean eyes looking at the ceiling. "Do you need something, Ai-kun?"

"Hakase" A short period of silence was introduced as she continued to speak, "What happened?"

"Oh" raking his mind while his fingers in his chin "You passed out while watching the news about Shin-"

A sudden change of aura in the atmosphere, a heavy feeling lurks around the enclosed room waiting for its prey, _Sadness_. He slapped his mouth with his hand covering it as fast as possible making a '**Plop**' noise.

For a split second, accumulation of bad memories formed at the very front of her eyes, watching every moments of her life in a spark.

She turned her head slowly around, now her eyes instead of innocent looking, pain and agony, shards of memories broken into million pieces, reflecting the emptiness inside of her.

It was all registered as he stared at his fostered daughter morose eyes, seeing everything that plays inside of her in a blink of an eye. Looking at this sight is a lifetime achievement because of the thick impenetrable glass shielded her emotions and had not her guard since the death of her older sister. But now, seeing every angle of what's inside was a unpleasant view, large scars, holes and, wounds reflected through her morbid eyes.

Frozen at his spot, he regretted saying those words and mentally slapped his head seeing what he'd done. 'Oh, what a great father you are, making her remember those painful memories. Now look what you've done.'

"It's okay hakase; it's not your fault." She forced smiled, a bitter one.

He sighed once again "then I'll be on my way then". He turned around, looked at the female now a fake smiled plastered on her face a second ago now replaced with emotionless while looking at the glass of water he brought like the face that he saw once he took her to his home.

He turned around conscience beating him hard regretting those words he said and made his way outside to order food for both of them.

She watched the glass of water until the surface of the water settle Drifting into deep thinking and stayed like that for quarter of an hour until she felt her eyelids grew heavy bringing her back down to the reality.

Deciding to shake off the sleepiness, he slowly walked towards her room pulling her again into thinking . Each step grew heavy, remembering every single painful memory of her life that was triggered by the conversation with the professor. At the same time, a thick layer of mask covering her emotion peeling as she makes her way to her destination which is nowhere.

'Why does life have to be unfair? ,' she thought as she prepares for her next step 'First my parents left me without even knowing them'

'Then my life between my only remaining bloodline has been separated since I was old enough to think by myself'

'Then…'

_Don't worry I'll be alright_

'Then... they completely cut the thread that only keeping me alive, the reason that separates me between life and death. And then they killed her, leaving me drifting through the oblivion, with no reason to live.'

'Deciding to end my forsaken life for it was the best idea since my life has already marked, by drinking my own creation, apotoxin.' Drowned in her deep thought she continued to walk wherever her foot leads her 'Why it didn't kill me instead? Why do I have to live this life? Blast this god forsaken life'.

'How selfish am I.' stopping in front of the door of her room 'I'm the reason why Kudo is in this state, away from her childhood friend. Destroyed his perfect life. And I'm complaining on how hard my life is. I deserve this, but he doesn't.'

_I'll protect you_

'My reason of existence is to put right everything I did wrong. Not to take away that doesn't belong to me. But it looks like I'm cursed. Everyone I get to my hands on disappears.'

Grabbing the knob of the door, she felt electricity flowed through her body. Ignoring the feeling, she then proceeds swinging the door open.

A deafening silence greeted her through her light-less room. Light peeking through the door, a certain object shines despite of darkness.

_An object..._

_A picture..._

_A picture of someone..._

_A picture of him. _

She felt surge of mixed emotions bursting through her, breaking the last layer of her facade that protected her feelings to everybody.

Looking down at the floor and hair covering her face, tears rolled at her cheek breaking down like she did when in front of Conan didn't make it in time to save her sister.

Pandora's Box eh?' She smiled bitterly as she heard the boy's voice in her mind

'Right... like a Pandora's Box' Wiping the stream of tears formed in her cheek "But this time, there's no hope."

_There's never been hope_.

_Hope is just an illusion._

Breaking her train of thoughts, she caught a glimpse of neatly folded white paper in the middle of her desk. Her body tensed as she carefully walked towards her desk taking a good look of the paper and another emotion runs through like a electricity flew through her body, _Fear_.

'How could they possibly know?' she thought seeing the word neatly written in the front page of the fold saying 'Miyano Shiho'. Believing that the letter was written by _them_, her mind suddenly searches over thousand ways of escaping, saving everyone and to surrender to keep everyone who is involved in her refuge safe. Her body tensed as she lifted the paper and slowly unfolded it expecting something unpleasant or threatening but something unexpected revealed.

_A letter_

The familiarity of the handwriting, but couldn't figure out who's, made her comfortable reading the whole contents until to the last paragraph. Her eyes went wide reading the very last words written below. Bespeaking of someone important, image appeared on her mind and through her eyes, in spite of the new batch of tears that flowed through her melancholic eyes, a new emotion formed, _Hope_.

_Baka ne_

* * *

Author: I am new to this so feel free to suggest anything to improve my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Detective Conan**

* * *

Chapter 3

The banishment of the light brings darkness through the face of the reality. As the dramatic downfall of the blood-red sunrise through the depths of the horizon, the creatures of the day will thrive into hiding away from the darkness that will soon cover throughout the field in the very corners of the unknown. Horror will rise from the very depth of darkness as the nightfall replaces the sun with the gleaming moonlight releasing the darkness that is hidden at the shadows, creatures of the night.

A pitch black feathers glisten through the light of the full moon standing at the very top of the withered tree wide awake, watching. Blood-red color reflects through its eyes with piercing glare scouting the horizon, a creature of the night, a raven.

A loud engine noise passing beneath the branches of the withered tree startled the raven setting into its defensive position.

Silence followed besides the loud rattling sound of the engine of a certain car, a black Porsche.

The sound of a phone key being pressed echoes breaking the silence.

_~Beep_

_Flap-flap-flap_, startling the raven eyes wide open; flying through the horizon beneath the full moon, leaving trail of feathers on its wake.

_~beep_

_~toot_

_~boop_

_~beep_

The sounds of the phone harmoniously created a certain tone, _The Seven Children_.

"Boss, how did the meeting between the officials go?" gravely asked with a monotonous tone.

A frown on his eyebrows appeared while driving in one hand and a phone on another. "Nani?" leaving his partner dumbfounded.

A dreadful grin slowly crept across his malicious pale visage. "So, the _Silver bullet_ has been fired" said the tall lean man with a silvery long blonde hair with his attire completely black.

"Ok, Got it" dropping his phone in his pocket inside the jacket.

"_Silver bullet_?" curiously asked the man with his body built, wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night and pitch black attire with a hat on top of his dark hair.

"The FBI had compromised the meeting at the abandoned warehouse, along with our so called Silver Bullet, Akai Suichi".

"Ara, looks like the Silver Bullet grazed the Organization" smirking said the woman in the passenger seat with a blond long hair.

The dreadful smile dissolved as the woman speaks giving her a dirty glare. "There's no Silver Bullet that will penetrate the Organization foundation and there will never be" responded her with his coldest tone.

"Aniki, why is she even here?" whispered the man suspiciously looking through the corner of his eye in his sunglasses at the woman earning a smile, a smile that looks so real that it deceives its prey.

_A secret makes a woman, woman._

"It was_ his_ orders, Vodka" nonchalantly said the man driving the Porsche in a low serious tone without looking at his partner and ignoring the female

Vodka scowled at the presence of the woman sitting behind his partner and him. Smile engraved on her façade covering her with secrets that she is hated for.

"Now, now Vodka" she teased earning a hiss from Vodka.

"You may want to stop that" said the man driving in a threatening voice "I'll kill you if I had to even you are the favorite of that man, Vermouth"

Vermouth chuckled silently covering her mouth to suppress the laughter. Despite from laughing she took notice at the irritated males in front of her sneakily placing their hand in their inner jacket giving her a hint that she need to stop or else worse will happen. She mentally smirked at what she saw and decided to stop laughing.

Deciding to ensure her safety, she raked her mind for a topic to change the atmosphere inside the car.

"Looks like the sudden attack of the Silver bullet had an effect on you, Gin" she simply stated still wearing the smile on her deceiving countenance. She smirked Hearing a deep breath and a violent exhale indicating a confirmation in her suspicion.

_'Don't worry' she thought to herself 'the real Silver Bullet is on its way to being produced.'_

'_Right, a Silver Bullet that is way stronger than its previous that could penetrate the very foundation and its way through the heart of Organization. A new type of bullet, one of a kind_.'

Her lips quivered at the thought in her mind leaving Gin and Vodka clueless.

_'Yes I now it will work because I saw it in my own eyes . Am I right silver bullet-kun? Or should I say Cool guy?'_

* * *

It was the darkest day of their life since the death of their cherished Conan yet their surroundings were brightly lit by the setting sun. How ironic. The ray of the red crimson dawn reflects against the polished metals that surrounded the warehouses lighting up the wide walkway blood-red. The echo of the footsteps bounces left and right due to the silence that grew each step and the seriousness making their senses to become keener at anything that moves amplifying the sound making the atmosphere grow dramatic.

The walk came to a halt seeing the hand raised besides his head bespeaking something suspicious had caught the keen eye of the inspector.

"What is it Megure-keibu?" asked leaning and peeking at the outside corner of the building besides the inspector.

"Look" nudging his head towards the place "the door is slightly open, indicating someone searched this place before us or someone is there"

"Sato-keiji" the inspector fished the gun out of the holster raising it above eye level before turning to his acquaintance and looked directly at the eye of the female detective rewarding a nod.

The detective and the inspector dashed silently across the walkway towards the warehouse with gun raised above the shoulder level. Leaning through the wall beside the door, the Inspector made a signal ordering a confirmation to enter the suspicious building.

Slamming the double door against the wall, the two raises their gun, pointed the gun in front of them only finding themselves aiming the weapons at no one. Once the perimeter has been confirmed safe, they lowered their gun, not lowering their guards, and searched for clues and information leading to the case they're investigating.

After wasting their precious time looking at nowhere, they decided to halt the investigation from the suspicious warehouse jumping from another warehouse to search. The sun has moved deeper downwards redirecting the crimson rays into new position.

As the two went out disappointed, they both noticed how long they've been searching only finding defeat at the first search.

"Damn, we've wasted time long enough only finding thick dust litters everywhere" grumbled Megure as he walked outside defeated.

"It is expected" she replied looking around expecting to see something they've missed.

"The sun is already setting down; it is dangerous to search at night time." He stated "Come to think of; do you know where we parked the car?"

She turned her head around looking at the Inspector with the face of 'Are-you-kidding-me?' look. She finally dropped her gaze ending it with a heavy sigh. She moved forward to the open area looking at every direction searching for the missing car and checked the warehouse number at the ground seeing the number '81' at the ground. Walking around while the Inspector followed her, she fished her phone out and text her partner, Takagi, notifying they had found nothing. She sigh again after pressing the 'send' button, then looked around. Surprisingly, the missing car was found lighting up their face.

"Megure-keibu, there's the car." Pointing her index finger at the Red Mazda RX7 that is parked at the beneath the side of another warehouse.

"I knew it is parked in there" he shouted in delight only rewarding a glare from his partner. He cleared his throat and said "Either way we found the car" then nonchalantly walks towards the car ignoring the daggers of glare being thrown at his back.

"Wait Inspector-" Her eyes catching some marks on the ground, Tire marks.

Narrowing her eyes like a gaze of an eagle, she crouches down inspecting the marks on the ground.

"Megure-keibu" she called without removing her sight at the marks

"MMMH?" he turned his head noticing her partner in a '_full-detective-mode_'. Looking at the ground, he noticed the long tire mark reaching the distance from him to her partner.

"What's this?" scratching the back of his head in frustration.

"Looks like somebody was in a hurry." She stated in tight monologue still looking at the ground with the index finger and the thumb on her chin.

Finally standing up, she broke her gaze at the ground then turning her head slowly at the inspector "Did we find anything like this when the police came to investigate?"

"I don't remember seeing anything like this when we came in" he replied recalling everything that happened while looking at the skies.

She followed the trail in the ground hoping it would lead somewhere but the trail ends in the middle of the wide walkway in between the two identical warehouses.

'Shit' she mentally cursed looking around for the continuation of the trail but only found herself near the entrance they took. 'Entrance?'

She suddenly turned around away from the entrance seeing the inspector standing clueless at what's happening. Turning her head once again to the entrance and following the trail using her eyes, leading to Megure, and to the corner they took to find their car.

'I see' she smirked and dashed towards their car. "Megure-keibu, jump in." she ordered seeing the inspector still standing dumbfounded. "Hurry!" she yelled angrily making him scared panicking into the car in order to avoid her wrath. She then drove following the trail taking a sharp turn in the corner and seeing a short similar mark nearby in front of them. She drove once again only stopping at the mark.

"Isn't this the warehouse that we checked?" the inspector asked looking down at the numbers from the car "18? I thought the one we checked is 81, Am I right?"

"You read it backwards" She explained "If we looked through here, we will read it as 18 instead of-". Suddenly a thought entered her mind.

"Sato-san, you okay?" he asked looking worriedly.

"I get it!" she cried holding the steering wheel tightly and pressing the gas vigorously.

"You get what?" the inspector demanded tightly holding the handle with two hands above the door.

"They've been here, whoever did that to Conan-kun" she replied gravely "The tire marks prove that" seeing the inspector clueless with a face of 'give-me-an-explanation' in the corner of her eye, she explained "You see, the tire marks were not here since the police came to investigate, meaning they're avoiding us. Then when we came to investigate, we saw the marks as we leave. Probably we didn't notice the marks when we came in because the shadows blocking the marks blending in them, thus making them hard to see. As I'm saying the marks were not present from the day we found Conan's clothes, they chose the day without the police and they thought they probably got away because there will be no police investigating as they make their escape."

"But where are we going? And how do you know the place they've been?" he asked wanting more explanation.

"Did you see the short continuation of the mark where we've stopped to search because the door is slightly opened?" she asked. Seeing the nod from the inspector, she continued "If my deduction is right, they've stopped at that certain place is because they mistakenly thought that that place is the place that they were looking for."

"Huh? How would they make a mistake? And what mistake is that?" he asked once again

"By the same way we did." She answered leaving the inspector speechless "The number of the warehouse we checked is 81; they suddenly stopped leaving a mark on the ground because they thought the place they were looking for is still far and got out of the car to search the place, but they made a mistake mistaking the 'Warehouse 81' is the place they were looking for. And if my deduction is right, they supposed to searched this warehouse." kicking the brake on the car suddenly halting throwing Megure slightly inside the car.

His eyes widen seeing the warehouse and the number written below.

"Yes" she announced with a menacing grin," they were looking for _'Warehouse 18'_".

* * *

Walking through the street and not the noticing where he is headed, the male detective walks wherever his feet carry him while in deep thinking.

'Let's see, uhhm...' Takagi thought as he combed his memory with a finger on his chin of whomever the people are closest to 'Kudo-kun' 'We have Agasa-hakase, Ran-kun, Hattori-kun, his parents, and Conan-kun'

He sighed sadly as he thought of Conan 'If he was just here, I'll be done with this in no time'

_'You're doing this because this is for him, what a heartless selfish human you are.'_ another part of his mind argued

'_I know, I know, geez'_ he replied trying to push the conversation away at the very back of his head.

_I think I'm going crazy_

_Buzz…buzz_

'_What's that?'_ He thought while looking around at every direction hoping of finding the source of the sound 'Am I really going crazy and starting to hear sounds?'

The buzzing stopped leaving the clueless detective dumbfounded.

_Well that's weird_

He pushed everything out of his mind and proceeds to do what he is supposed to do. Deciding who to interrogate first, he chose Agasa since it was the closest because of the wandering he has done and due to his name starting with letter 'A' where he chose to visit one by one in alphabetical order.

In attempt to reach the house of Agase as fast as possible, he ventured through the unfamiliar dark alley that cuts through the other side of the road. Silence bounces back and forth hitting the detective at every possible direction. The narrow passage seems to be endless due to its sharp turn. At the sixth turn, the sounds of the passing vehicles can be faintly heard and the clattering footsteps from the heels of the chattering people seem to relieve Takagi. At last a 'blinding light', as he thought about it, can be seen at the distance. He hurriedly marched towards the wide space in view and away from the claustrophobic alley he took moment ago.

Fresh air, cars passing by, and place full of people he thought it would be after his horrifying journey from the alley that will give him nightmares for a couple of days but pain in surprise, welcomed him.

"Watch where you're goin" the man moaned lying on the ground with one hand used as a stand and the other hand positioning the oversized nerdy glasses above his nose.

"Sorry" the detective said with the same position as the man while laughing nervously and hand rubbing the back of his head.

The man stood up and dusts his jeans then proceeds to hand his arm to help the lying detective but only his hand hovers midway as he stared at the detective.

"Keiji-han" Takagi looked above and saw a dark teenager with oversized glasses, right lens glowing with white crosshair 'looks like radar', hands floating in the air.

"Hattori-kun!" shouted in surpirse as he sees the teenage detective of the west in Japan but something more confused him "When did you started wearing a glasses?"

Thousands threads of reason crossed his mind as the question caught him off guard. "Uhm... ya see-"

"And why is that glass is identical to Conan's?" he suddenly cut his explanation to ask another question due to curiosity and hunger from answers.

"Ya see keiji-han, these kind of glasses aren't normal as you compare them to the glasses you see everyday" he explained "This is a spare of Criminal Tracking Glasses made by Agasa-Han"

"Criminal Tracking Glasses?" as his bewildered visage asked.

"It's a gadget used by Ku-Conan" laughing trying to throw Takagi's suspicion "As I was sayin, this glass has a microphone, tracking device and can track criminal"

"So you came from Agasa-san to get one of those?" he asked giving him a nod.

"So, where are ya goin, keiji-han?"

"Me?" pointing a finger to himself "I'm going to visit Agasa-san and have a little talk."

"I'm afraid Agasa-han isn't home" he explained "But that 'Nee-Haibara is" correcting himself with a smile in his face

"Oh, I see" he declared "I guess I'll just have to -"

He was cut by the mysterious buzzing sound once again. The Osakan detective watches the detective in amusement survey the surrounding looking for something. He heard a faint buzzing sound near Takagi and noticed the vibration at the pocket in his jacket.

"It's coming from your pocket" He noticed pointing his finger towards his pocket outside the jacket.

"Oh sorry" he apologized rubbing the back of his head "I forgot I turned my phone in mute so I didn't recognize the sound"

"Geez"

"Let's see, uhm, I've got 2 messages."

"From who?"

"Sato-san"

"What does it says?"

Takagi looked at the curious Osakan suspiciously "Why do you want to know?" eyeing him directly in his eye.

The Osakan detective shrunk as the detective bent closely looking directly into his eye "Sorry, sorry I'm just curious." laughing, sweat rolling down in his cheek and rubbing the back of his head.

He took a last glance before letting him go from his I-know-you're-hiding-something glaze.

"Let's see" He then proceed to read the messages mumbling the words written on the phone. "She said they didn't find anything useful in their search." summarizing the message into a short statement.

"Search?" he asked

"Yeah" he responded slipping his phone back to his pocket "Were investigating broadly about the case"

"Case... Oh" he reacted slightly lowering his shoulder and automatically looked at the ground.

"It would be great if you keep it a secret to others"

"Keiji-han" he said in an almost whisper tone "can you bring me to the warehouses?"

He looked at his eye full of determination and… and sadness? 'There's no doubt he wanted to help but… wait, those glasses might help.'

"Ok, but I forgot the place, Sorry" laughing once again.

"Why don't you check your phone? She might sent you the address"

"Oh" fishing the phone once again out of his pocket "Let's see"

'Another message? When?' His brows furrowed as he read the message.

Confusion and seriousness was written on the face of the detective while Heiji surveyed him with a piercing look.

"I need to go" pocketing the phone and turning his back from the teenager "Sorry but I have some business to deal with."

"Wait!" grabbing his shoulder "I'm coming. I know this is about the 'Search'. Am I right?"

Takagi nod with a serious gaze over the Osakan detective confirming that he can go with him.

_'Just wait, Kudo'_

* * *

_-I'm not going to post regularly because of some school stuff. So yeah...  
Thanks for reading_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Agasa-han, Agasa-han!"

The loud banging on the door and the continuous yelling in front of their house, reaching through the basement, startled the young chemist awake through her sleep.

The teenage Osakan detective felt standing history long since every second felt like hours and the nervousness runs through the mind of his. Sweat falls at every direction sliding throughout his cheeks into thinking that the old man is outside or into convention or something.

_Damn, time is running; maybe he isn't home today_

Once again, shouting at the top of his lung, he called the professor hoping that he might be doing some crazy , as they say, experiments and the noises in the background covers the deafening shout he is releasing at the moment.

'_But he isn't the type of person who will do some sort of stuffs if someone dearest to him gone_' He thought taking a break at his shouting while gazing at the door.

Deducing the situation currently he is now, his eyes widen, pupils expanded, focusing at the possibility that entered his mind.

_Then that only means_

Banging the door loud enough to echo through the neighborhood, Heiji shouted the name of the owner once again to disprove the thought that lingers through his mind.

"AGASA-HAN, AGASA!"

Panic and fear were introduced as the silence answered him. Shocked at the result, he instinctively grab the knob and shook it violently taking chances that it will open.

There's only one way to prove his deduction, to force his way in. He took couple steps behind, braced his left shoulder from his right hand, and aimed at the door with a charging position.

Many gore and abominable images played his mind while securing his position but closed his eyes tightly hoping the images will also vanish within the light. Then he took his plan into action.

* * *

Behind the drum-like-door, Haibara was on her way on the door infuriated by the constant banging and shouting made by the guest in front of the door.

Many slow-painful sadistic plans played in her mind to serve whoever poor nuisance soul waiting through the only barrier that is waiting to be opened.

Suddenly, the ear piercing shouts and booming bangs stopped leaving the young chemist wondering a few steps to the door. '_Prank has to be_' but to make sure, she silently crept towards the door and sneakily open the door wide-open just to make sure.

Expecting to see a trail of dust leading through the gate, she was shocked to see a dark teen in a charging position, closed eye, aiming through the door she was holding. Then the teen started to charge.

She instinctively avoided the teen charging towards her by side stepping out of the line of the teen going through.

The Osakan teen started to charge towards the door putting all his weight, expecting to hit a hard, solid door at his wake, but only space, a lot of space, hit him knocking him off balance due to the imbalance distribution throughout his body.

'_What the hell is this guy doing?_' she thought while staring at the figure lying like a ragdoll on the floor helplessly.

The teen started to look around examining the surroundings while in a prone position facing the floor. He suddenly stands up carefully suppressing any noise to avoid attention and lessen the chances of detection.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked throwing dagger of glares at the back of the detective teen.

He shuddered at the voice and the murderous glares being thrown at the back of him. He robotically turned his head nervously taking a glimpse of the source of the familiar voice. He froze facing the shrunken chemist, not because of the glares being shot but the murderous aura enveloping her.

Silence grew thick as the expressionless eyes of the owner locks within the petrified visitor's eyes making the two uncomfortable until ones broke the growing silence.

"Are you deaf or what?" she disguised her raging tone to a nonchalant one "What do you think you're doing?"

Still shocked at the current situation, he stood there mouth half opened like a fish out in the ocean. Fear and panic still circulating in his blood, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing; _they were safe, safe and sound._ A sigh of relief came out involuntary out of his mouth.

"I see you're deaf and also probably mute" closing the door using her non-dominant hand then turned heading for the living room "It can't be helped; police are out of budget at time like this"

The Osakan teen detective falls to earth away from his unconscious mind, slamming really hard onto the ground of reality. His brows furrowed , veins popping out, hearing every word she said, played on his now conscious mind.

"Oi, oi!" he tried to back fire but can't say of anything.

"Oh what a miracle" she said waving her hand up into the air without looking back at the teen "the dumb has spoken"

The short tempered Osakan detective fumed hearing another sarcastic comment. _Seriously, how did Kudo kept up with this little masked devil?_

"So?" turning back to face the guest "what did you come here for?"

Seeing the young chemist tone turned to sarcastic into serious, he pushed every bits of sarcastic comeback he thought to answer her.

"Oh, as you remind me. Where's Agasa-han?"

"He's not here" shrugging her shoulders "he went to market"

"That answers why there was no immediate response" he commented putting his fingers into his thumb trying to act innocent.

"Is that's the reason you tried to break the door?" staring him with a bore expression.

"Gomen, gomen" laughing nervously with a hand brushing the back of his head "I panicked so… He-hehe"

Haibara took a last glance at the detective before starting to walk ahead leaving him to think about on what he'd done.

"Wait!" he exclaimed

She turned around wondering what does this detective wants behind her uninterested mask cemented on her face.

"Do you have those spare tracking glasses?" he asked drawing the image of the glasses in the air "You know, like the ones on Kudo?"

"What for?" she asked still keeping her cool in the face of her mask.

"You know... to search"

He swore he saw a flinch well hidden behind that impenetrable mask. It took an eye-of-an-eagle sight of a detective to notice that invisible reaction well hidden to the unknowingly ignorant people.

She turned her back to the teen and started heading through the living room acting she didn't heard anything, but sensing the detective determination made her think twice.

"They're on the basement" she answered in her nonchalant tone to hide the swelling emotions erupting inside her "2nd drawer to the left near bed, you'll see the glasses inside a case" then started to continue her melancholic march away hoping to escape from the growing pain.

* * *

_'Let's see, uhmm'_

'_2nd drawer near the bed_'

'_drawer... drawer... there it is!_'

Pulling the drawer carelessly over the excitement, a piece of folded paper falls out of the view below the pulled drawer.

'_Case... there's lots of case here; which one_?' scanning through the neat pile of container of different chemicals and pills, one at the very back of the drawer, hidden through the pile of more container contains the glasses in the oval shaped container.

He took the oval shape container then opened it containing a similar glasses to Conan's.

Holding the prize above like a trophy, he then press the button near the hinges erecting an antenna and lighting the right side of the lenses. Widening the range, he presses the same button to widen the search signal.

'_With this, I can find him in no time_' he thought then placing the glasses in place. Unfortunately, the glasses search signal isn't that strong enough to reach the Conan's glasses signal.

_Damn, just where the hell are you Kudo?_

Like a dog chasing its tail, he swung his head in every direction hoping to find a blinking dot in the radar. Instead, a piece of paper lying beneath the drawer caught his eye.

"Miyano Shiho" he whispered reading the words engraved on it '_who the hell is that?_'

He bent down to pick the paper, scooping it in its sides using his finger. He felt the layers of paper from his finger and quickly deduced that it was a letter and something written inside.

He looked at his sides swinging his head sneakily, looking for whoever watching him then proceed to read it in his mind.

_Dear Haibara/Shiho_

_ I hope you had a good time with me. I want to spend more time with you but I can't. My presence brings danger to the people close to me, especially you. I may not come back anymore or may have a chance of coming back alive. But.._

_Don't wait on me anymore like Ran did because I don't want to raise your hopes on me on coming back. Live your life, be happy without me..._

_Remember I always love you._

_ -Shinichi_

Flabbergasted by the new discovery, he didn't notice his surroundings. There standing Haibara besides the door watching the teen in amusement.

Craving for more information, he flipped the paper vigorously in every angle taking chances of finding more words. Like finding the needle in a haystack, searching every place patiently but knowing that there will be no needle.

"Find something interesting?"

He swung his head to the direction of the source of the voice seeing the young chemist leaning on the door, arms crossed, and wearing her signature smirk.

Gazing at the young chemist speechless, not because he got caught red handed but because of endless train of questions running through his mind that want to be answered. His eye departed away from the girl and to the paper he is holding, gaining courage to interrogate the girl.

"Is this letter written by Kudo?" he asked not bothering to remove his gaze on the letter.

"Did you read the name written below?" she replied raising her brows.

A trigger seems to have set off as he swung his head, abandoning the staring-contest look at the letter, looking at her.

"Then who is 'Miyano Shiho'?

Questions being deflected by the mask she is wearing, she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"That is for you to find out"

"Then what is this thing doing here?!" clamored the detective losing his temper.

She closed her eyes, a longer than a normal blink. As she lifted her eyelids, a dark gaze met the detective eyes. Like a new person emerges at the same body with different personality, like a split personality.

"What do you think?" she answered in a serious tone "That will probably answer both of your question".

"You are 'Miyano Shiho'" he replied without any evidence of being shocked or surprised " Aren't ya?"

Silence was the reply, satisfying the detective on the answer. Even though she didn't answer, it is obvious that the detective already expected that 'Haibara Ai' was 'Miyano Shiho' and taken the saying 'Silence means 'yes'' into thought.

Seeing that the answer was already given but in another form, the silence thickens waiting for each other to break it.

"So, where's 'that' place?"

"What place?" she asked innocently.

"'That' place"

"What exactly 'that' place are you referring to?"

"The place where Kudo gone to!" he growled completely out of patient.

Surrendering on the game of acting-innocently, she then proceeds to tell everything. Everything to the place where he gone to, the mission he's going to do and the things she remember.

"Where is this warehouse is?" he asked curiously, calmed down when the answers were given.

"Didn't you see the news?" she replied "I know the place is where warehouses are but I can't pin point the exact location"

"Damn't" he growled loudly enough to be heard by the chemist.

"You better start looking than doing nothing here" she suggested before taking off upstairs and into the light.

Heiji caught a glimpse of the face of the young chemist taking a full view as she went upstairs. Tears? No , Trail of dried tears. All anger to her dissipated like a bubble popping as he thought of the girl 'Even how thick her mask is she can't hide the fact in her mask that Kudo is gone.'

He then took off the house like a rocket starting his search without seeing the young chemist that is standing in the shadows.

* * *

~RIIIING

The cacophonous sound of the telephone filled the room, thus breaking the train of thoughts running through the brain of the shrunken chemist. At time like this, it is wise not to annoy 'the evil-eyed yawny girl' as they say, or else your life will be numbered, the length will be based on her mood.

Whoever this one calling may have just damn important reason to call

She picked the phone grumpily, locking it in her ears.

"Oh, Ai-kun" said the old man on the other line of the phone.

Her attitude reduced to irritated to relieved dramatically.

"Hakase, what is it?"

"Since I'm already here, can you tell me what needs to be bought?"

"Don't worry about that Hakase. I'll just come there. Give me 15 mins"

"No no no, I can do this; just tell me what needs to be bought so you don't have to go here"

"I need some fresh air to breath in, so just wait wherever you are" then the phone dropped avoiding any resistance to be thrown in.

_'I guess she needs some space to breathe in'._

* * *

"Takagi-kun! Over here!" Satou shouted, waving both of her arms like a madman.

Both men noticed the beckoning made by his partner in a distance. They hurriedly marched reducing the distance between them dramatically. Close enough to notice unusual things going on, he couldn't help but ask due to curiosity's command.

"Uhm Sato-san where' your car? And Megure-keibu?" he blurted out unable to bottle his questions.

She too has some questions in her mind but decided to answer his first.

"I parked the car at that alley" raising her hand, pointing towards the car " and Megure-keibu is securing the perimeter".

"Hattori-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked glaring at his companion.

~Beep beep beep

"What's that?" asked Satou

Takagi shrugged his shoulders then looked at Heiji only seeing his hand on the glasses and his narrowed eyes.

"Hattori-kun ..." he stopped seeing a finger rose bespeaking that silence is a must.

"The signal is coming..." Heiji announced swinging his head towards the location "at the warehouse"

"Wait .. you mean?"

"Yeah"

"whoa whoa whoa" Sato interjected "What signal? What's going on here?"

He was about to explain the situation but interrupted by a deafening shout.

"SATO-SAN!"

It was Megure shouting across while standing beside the suspicious warehouse.

"WHAT?" she replied in a loud voice with a hint of irritation.

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I called them 5 minutes ago"

"They're taking too long" Megure muttered irritably looking at this watch "were going in" he finally announced.

Each of them, including Hattori, nodded in unison then started to dash to Megure.

All of them except Hattori and Takagi, had their guns on their hands while Takagi undid the chain that kept the dark secret hidden behind the deceiving double door.

The door was finally free from the chains; all they had to do was slide the door to open the double door. Everyone was anxious; no one dared to open the door for whatever lies behind that door might change their lives.

Until one dared to.

For some things are better left unsaid...

* * *

After finishing her normal routine, which consist of taking a bath, girly stuffs, and many painstaking time consuming stuffs that I wont mention, she checked the house from top to bottom before leaving the house. Everything passed her inspection from living room, kitchen, bedroom and lab; and was left with basement before taking off.

She opened the door, light gushing inside and flooding the room, and everything seems to be in place, except for the paper lying on the floor. She followed her motherly instinct saying pick the paper. As she picked the paper, her face turned emotionless. The motionless environment and the silent atmosphere created a illusion of time stopping while reading the contents of the letter.

She then smiled

Then she stood up, folding the paper in the process then placed the paper inside her drawer gently. She then swung her body in the direction of the door then proceeded to walk. She stopped in the middle of her walk and looked over her shoulder.

'Thanks for everything, for every moments you gave me, and from your unconditional love even though I destroyed everything you had. But I'll still wait even though you said you might not comeback. But still you also said there might be a very small chance, and that's enough reason for me. They say there is always a second chance for everything, but a third chance might not be bad, right? '

She then proceed to walk heading for the door.

'As your Watson, you have my faith on you'

'Shinichi'

Closing the door, cutting the light source ,and leaving everything in utter darkness and silence.

* * *

**End**

Sorry for the slow update. The test is near so i need to focus a little bit on school.. so yeah.

I'll update as soon as I can because I'm not satisfied on this chapter


End file.
